this is it
by Lizxcliff11
Summary: "What do you want, Kacchan?" Midoriya rasps once he's in front of Bakugou. "Tch." Bakugou turns his head away, ignoring the question. Midoriya raises an eyebrow. "Answer me," Midoriya's voice holds authority. Bakugou stills, and looks to his childhood friend. "I-I," He struggles for words, Midoriya's intense stare makes Bakugou's body heat up.


"So, do we wanna take this to bed?" Kirishima says, the three boys thinking over his words.

"Well, I don't know about anyone else," Midoriya runs the hand that rested on Todoroki's hip through his green hair. "But I've definitely sobered up." Todoroki and Kirishima breath out a laugh while Bakugou snorts.

"Me too," Todoroki grabs Midoriya's hand again, planting a kiss to its palm.

"Could we, maybe, talk about this first?" Midoriya asks, though his attention is on Todoroki.

Kirishima looks at Bakugou, who sighs. "Yeah, nerd. We can talk about it." Kirishima smiles at his boyfriend, squeezing his thigh in comfort. Bakugou looks back at Kirishima, eyes begging for the redhead to take the reins.

"Katsuki and I have been dating for almost eight months now," Kirishima's smile brightens, while Bakugou blushes furiously.

"Really?" Midoriya asks, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I think my constant pinning and flirting pissed him off, and he only agreed to go out with me to shut me up." Everyone laughs beside Bakugou who glares at Kirishima.

"Shut up, Shitty Hair," Kirishima chuckles lightly, leaning up to plant a kiss on Bakugou's neck.

"Recently, we talked about what our fantasies were…" Kirishima trails off, suddenly nervous. Midoriya squeezes Kirishima's hand, and the redhead lets out a breath. "We talked about how we wouldn't mind sharing each other with either of you." Kirishima's eyes fix on Bakugou's black sweats.

"Oh," Todoroki says, looking from Bakugou to Kirishima, then finally, his own boyfriend. Midoriya stares back at him, both searching the other for a sign of how to respond. Todoroki coughs, "Izuku and I have been dating for ten months as of last week," Midoriya gives a shy smile to Todoroki.

"Congrats guys!" Kirishima exclaims, genuinely happy for his classmates and friends.

Todoroki nods in thanks and continues, "We've never talked about fantasies and sharing each other but…" Midoriya leans closer to Todoroki, who meets him halfway, leaning their foreheads on each other. "I'm open to it if you are." Todoroki whispers to Midoriya.

"I-I think I am," Midoriya flushes, leaning up to kiss Todoroki quickly. The pull away from each other, smiling, then turn to look at Kirishima. The hardening man smiles back, then looks to Bakugou.

The blonde has a blank face, and at first, Kirishima worries this wasn't what Bakugou wanted. But he's pleasantly surprised.

"Then let's go to bed," Bakugou gets off of Kirishima's lap, reaching down a hand to help the other up. The two watch Midoriya and Todoroki.

They look at each other, confirming this is what they want. With a smile, Todoroki rises and Midoriya follows. Bakugou nods his head, dragging Kirishima behind him to the elevators. Before they could be left behind, Kirishima grabs Todoroki's hand, and the three follow Bakugou in tow.

"Okay, can we agree that we will be honest with each other, and not do anything that someone doesn't want to do?" Kirishima closes his door behind him, as the other three take seats around the room. Bakugou is on Kirishima's bed, Todoroki is sitting in the desk chair, and Midoriya is on the ground.

"Yes." Todoroki and Midoriya say at the same time.

"Duh." Bakugou grumbles. Kirishima gives him a pointed look, along with a smile as he takes a seat next to his boyfriend.

"Should we maybe use safe words? So that we know for sure when someone wants to stop?" Midoriya mumbles, but everyone hears him.

"Absolutely." Kirishima speaks up first. "Katsuki and I use green, yellow, and red, for good, take it slower, and stop." Bakugou blushes. "What about you guys?"

Midoriya's face gets impossibly redder, as Todoroki answers. "We only have for slow down and stop." He pauses for effect, looking at his boyfriend. "Detroit for slower, Texas for stop."

It's silent for a moment before Bakugou bursts out laughing.

"Katsuki!" Kirishima yells at the blonde, failing to hold back an amused smile.

"C'mon, that's funny!" Bakugou continues laughing, while Todoroki moves to the floor next to Midoriya, who is hiding his face in his hands.

"Stop it." Kirishima orders, face turning serious. Bakugou obeys immediately, before realising he had shown his bedroom side for the other two to see.

At Bakugou's erupt halt of laughter, Midoriya looks up at his childhood friend. A devious smile grows on his face. He looks to Todoroki, nodding his head in Bakugou's direction, and the dual user smirks in return. Midoriya's eyes hold a question of permission, and Todoroki's eyes darken as he nods his head. Before Midoriya can get up though, Todoroki pulls him in for a harsh kiss, to which Midoriya melts immediately into.

Kirishima sucks in a sharp breath. Bakugou turns to the two boys on the floor, eyes narrowing. Todoroki lets out a soft moan when Midoriya threads his fingers through Todoroki's hair. They part with a string of saliva in between, and look into each other's eyes.

"I love you," Midoriya whispers. Todoroki smiles shyly.

"I love you too," At that, Midoriya gets up from the floor, and slowly stalks toward Bakugou.

Kirishima steps backward, watching the scene unfold before him.

"What do you want, Kacchan?" Midoriya rasps once he's in front of Bakugou.

"Tch." Bakugou turns his head away, ignoring the question. Midoriya raises an eyebrow.

"Answer me," Midoriya's voice holds authority. Bakugou stills, and looks to his childhood friend.

"I-I," He struggles for words, Midoriya's intense stare makes Bakugou's body heat up.

Todoroki stands and moves next to Kirishima. The redhead jumps, and looks to his side. Todoroki looks down slightly at Kirishima, eyes searching his face for something, _anything_. Taking a hesitant chance, Kirishima turns his body to face Todoroki, who turns as well. Kirishima reaches a shaky hand to Todoroki's shoulder, cheeks blushing. Todoroki smirks.

He wraps both arms around Kirishima's waist, who yelps at the sudden contact. Both hands now find Todoroki's shoulders, as he looks into heterochromic eyes. Todoroki dips down, taking Kirishima's lips between his own. The redhead melts into the embrace, kissing back fiercely.

Midoriya raises a knee to the edge of Kirishima's bed, climbing on. Bakugou backs up until he hits the wall, nowhere to go. Midoriya crawls, landing on Bakugou's lap, straddling the blonde.

"Kacchan," Midoriya whispers. He leans forward, lips grazing Bakugou's ear. "What do you want?" He repeats his question, biting on Bakugou's lobe for good measure.

Bakugou shivers, hands grabbing Midoriya's waist tightly. He pants.

Midoriya leans back, forehead resting against Bakugou's. "Kacchan?" Midoriya holds a smirk on his face, prompting Bakugou for an answer.

"Y-You." Bakugou coughs. "I want you." Midoriya couldn't hide the slight surprise on his face, but he quickly recovers as he kisses Bakugou softly.

"Ask nicely, Katsuki," Midoriya whispers against Bakugou's groaning lips.

"Will you fuck me, Iz-Izuku?" Bakugou would never admit it out loud, but he will submit to these three boys _any day_.

Midoriya smiles wide and kisses Bakugou again.

Kirishima breaks from Todoroki, hearing the way Midoriya talks to his boyfriend.

"Jesus," Kirishima moans. Todoroki smirks, knowing exactly what Kirishima is feeling.

"He's good at that, isn't he?" He moves behind Kirishima, hands holding the hardening users hips, rubbing slow circles with his thumbs. Kirishima whimpers. "Will you fuck me, Kirishima?" Todoroki whispers. Kirishima groans loudly, head falling back onto Todoroki's shoulder.

Midoriya and Bakugou break apart slightly to look over at their own boyfriends, moaning at the sight. Midoriya turns back, lifting Bakugou's shirt up and over, his own shirt following. Todoroki does the same with Kirishima, fingers finding the ties of Kirishima's sweatpants, loosening them, and dropping them to the floor. The redhead sighs.

Midoriya kisses down Bakugou's torso, reaching the blonde's jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping, tugging the pants off. Once the jeans were removed, Midoriya stands next to the bed, and takes off his own shorts. Kirishima twists around and removes Todoroki's clothes quickly, kissing and nipping at his neck. Todoroki moans, hands gripping Kirishima's shoulders.

All four boys were one undergarment away from no return. Midoriya makes the first move, bending over and hooking his fingers into Bakugou's briefs. The blonde's breathing picks up. Midoriya looks up.

"Green?" He asks. Bakugou stares in surprise at the tenderness, then nods his head frantically. Midoriya smirks. "Good." He wastes no time, pulling the underwear all the way off. Bakugou shivers at the sudden coolness, a warmth covers his neck and chest.

"Damn." At the same time, Midoriya and Todoroki sigh looking at Bakugou. Kirishima turns around and smirks.

"I know." Bakugou glares at his boyfriend.

"Eyes on me, Katsuki." Midoriya's voice cuts through, the blonde immediately obeying. Midoriya crawls back on the bed, hovering his face over Bakugou's throbbing erection. He licks the tip, swirling slightly. Bakugou whines. Midoriya stops. "Ask nicely."

"P-Please, Izuku."

"Please what?" Midoriya lowers, mouth surrounding Bakugou's cock but not touching.

"Please, suck me."

Without further ado, Midoriya wraps his lips around Bakugou, taking it slow, teasing the blonde. Bakugou grips the sheets around him, moaning at the warmth surrounding him.

Kirishima gulps before regaining his composure.

"Get on the bed." He commands Todoroki, who obliges.

Sitting next to Bakugou, Todoroki leans against the wall behind them, head slightly turning to watch Midoriya tear Bakugou apart with only his mouth. He smiles, then looks down at Kirishima, who was working on taking off the dual user's boxers. He sighs once the pressure is released. Kirishima's eye widen.

Midoriya lets off Bakugou with a pop. "I know." Then immediately gets back to work, Bakugou's moans getting louder.

Kirishima doesn't care for teasing as he immediately takes Todoroki's cock into his warm mouth. He sucks and swirls his tongue, Todoroki's groans edging him on.

Bakugou was on the verge of losing his sanity. To keep himself grounded, he grabbed Todoroki's hand next to his, holding tightly. Breathing heavily, Todoroki turns his head to the left, prompting the blonde to turn too, their lips meeting in the middle.

They make out wildly, as the two others suck them well. They watch their boyfriends kiss, moaning around their cocks. Todoroki and Bakugou shudder. Midoriya replaces his mouth with his left hand, and uses his right hand to reach the nightstand and pull open drawers. As he digs around, he struggles with finding what he needs.

"Bottom drawer, back right corner." Bakugou quickly says against Todoroki's lips, resuming their kiss.

Midoriya finds the bottle of lube, and dribbles some on his fingers before dropping it on the bed between him and Kirishima, who immediately grabs it, repeating Midoriya's actions. They return to their lovers cocks, looking at each other before entering one finger each inside their holes.

"Fuck!"

"Shit."

Time goes by fast and slow, as Kirishima and Midoriya work open Todoroki and Bakugou.

Bakugou breaks first.

"I'm good, I'm good!" His hands have threaded through Midoriya's hair, and he tugs, trying to get the man off his cock.

"Okay, Kacchan," Midoriya chuckles and sits up. He looks over at his wrecked boyfriend, biting his lip. "He's good, Kirishima."

The redhead lifts an eyebrow at Todoroki, who nods his head. Kirishima backs off, straddling Todoroki's knees.

"Why don't we get settled?" Midoriya smirks.

Kirishima and Midoriya strip of their boxers, and the other two gasp. Midoriya continues to smirk as he takes charge.

"Do you want it from behind or on your back, Kacchan?"

"B-Behind." Bakugou sputters. Midoriya nods.

"Shouto, are you okay on your back?" Todoroki nods, not trusting his voice.

Midoriya smiles and situates the two. Todoroki lies on his back, head in the middle of the bed, legs hanging off the end. Bakugou gets on his hands and knees, his face hovering above Todoroki. Midoriya and Kirishima take their places, condoms already on.

Looking across to each other, Kirishima and Midoriya enter the others, groaning at the heat and tightness.

"Oh God," Todoroki rasps.

"Fuck," Bakugou grunts.

They reach the hilt and stop, giving them time to adjust. All that is heard is heavy breathing.

Moments later, Todoroki and Bakugou are near tears in pleasure as they're pounded into. Kirishima and Midoriya grunt each thrust, letting the other two know how great they feel, how well they're taking them.

Bakugou leans down and kisses Todoroki, who weaves his fingers through blonde spikes, tugging harshly.

"Fuck, that's so hot," Kirishima groans, thrusting harder.

"I'm close. Shit," Midoriya says. Removing a hand form Bakugou's hips, Midoriya reaches out and grasps Kirishima's neck from behind, pulling the teen toward him. They meet in a heated kiss, the new angle doing wonders for Bakugou.

"Fuck, r-right there, don't you fucking s-stop." Bakugou pants into Todoroki's mouth, clenching around Midoriya.

The greenette wraps his hand around Bakugou's cock, tugging quickly to finish off the blonde first.

"C'mon Katsuki," Midoriya whispers in Bakugou's ear. "Cum for me." Bakugou's eyes roll to the back of his head as he finishes on Kirishima's comforter and Midoriya's hand. A little gets in Todoroki's hair too. "That's it." Letting go of his limp cock, Midoriya erratically thrusts, getting sloppier as he reaches the edge.

Once Midoriya backed away, Kirishima looked down at Todoroki, whose eyes were closed, mouth agape. Kirishima dips down, sticking his tongue in Todoroki's mouth as he adjusts his hips, trying to find that sweet spot.

"K-Kirishima," Todoroki lets out a warning. "I-I, _ugh_, I'm so close."

Reaching in between them, Kirishima jerks off Todoroki as he kisses his cheek, nipping to his earlobe.

"Call me Eijirou." Kirishima voice comes out rough, _sexy. _It's the perfect amount to send Todoroki over, cumming on his stomach as he cries out _Eijirou_.

Smirking, Kirishima sits up, grabbing Todoroki's thighs, and thrusts harder, close to finishing as he rides out Todoroki's high for him.

Just as Bakugou and Todoroki are returning from cloud nine, Midoriya and Kirishima let out loud groans and moans, giving one final, _harsh_ thrust, spilling into their condoms, deep in their lovers.

The sounds of heavy breathing fill the hot room, as the four teens come back to life. Midoriya slowly pulls out of Bakugou, who hisses at the emptiness he feels. Midoriya wraps his arms around his childhood friend, turning him around to lie on his back next to Todoroki. He leans down and kisses Bakugou sweetly on the lips.

Kirishima does the same, holding Todoroki's face in his hands. When they part, Midoriya and Bakugou are looking at them. Kirishima leans out to Midoriya, claiming him, as Todoroki and Bakugou meet in the middle.

Then, sealing the night's activities with a loving kiss, the original pairs meet their partners, each young hero smiling against their lips.

After a couple minutes of more lazy kisses, Todoroki sighs loudly.

"I need a shower," He runs a hand through his sweaty head before stilling. "Did you cum in my hair?"

"Sorry not sorry, IcyHot," Bakugou's eyes are closed with his hands behind his head. "Can't help where it goes." Todoroki huffs, while Midoriya and Kirishima chuckle softly.

"Mind if we use your shower, Kirishima?" Midoriya asks nicely, looking into red eyes.

"Sure, go ahead," He moves so Todoroki can stand. Midoriya kisses Bakugou's cheek, while Todoroki kisses Kirishima's neck. The two blush from the sweet gestures.

Midoriya helps Todoroki to the bathroom by picking him up bridal style, while the other groans in embarrassment.

"I can walk," Todoroki glares. Bakugou and Kirishima laugh.

"Yeah, but I like taking care of you." Midoriya kisses his nose as they go to the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

Kirishima sighs and looks to his boyfriend, who's already looking at him. They smile at each other.

Kirishima climbs fully on the bed, his head landing on the soft pillows. He reaches his arms out.

"C'mere." Bakugou immediately relaxes into Kirishima's embrace. They sigh, content.

"Did that really just happen?" Bakugou asks quietly.

"Yeah, babe, it did." Kirishima plants a kiss in Bakugou's sweaty hair. The blonde closes his eyes, snuggling closer to his amazing boyfriend.

"Did that really just happen?" Midoriya uses a wet hand cloth to wipe Todoroki's torso, while the latter washes his hair.

"Mm, yeah monkey," Todoroki's eyes are closed, relishing in the heat of the shower and his boyfriend's hands taking care of him. "It did." Midoriya leans forward and kisses Todoroki quickly, before resuming his task.

Emerging from the steaming bathroom, Midoriya and Todoroki look around for their clothes. Kirishima, who was checking his phone, looks up.

"What're you looking for?"

"Um, our clothes," Midoriya responds, picking up his shirt that landed on the desk.

"Idiots," Bakugou grumbles, causing Midoriya and Todoroki to look at him with raised eyebrows. "Just c'mere." He scoots further back against the wall leaving little space between him and Kirishima. Todoroki and Midoriya drop what was in their hands as they slowly walk to the bed.

"We're not gonna fit, Kacchan," Midoriya sighs.

"We'll make it work, nerd," Bakugou sits up slightly, grabbing Todoroki's hand and pulling up and in between himself and Kirishima. Bakugou nuzzles his face into Todoroki's shoulder, who blushes and smiles, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

Kirishima takes Midoriya's hand, helping the other up. The redhead places Midoriya next to Todoroki, making Kirishima the outside spoon. Midoriya is welcomed by glorious warmth, and naked bodies.

The comforter was thrown in the laundry basket prior, so the four laid on the white sheets of Kirishima's mattress. Said hardening user reaches underneath the bed and pulls out a blanket, throwing it on top of them.

Midoriya cuddles up to Kirishima, who moves his right arm under Midoriya's head, hand grabbing Bakugou's, who's moved his hand under Todoroki's. Kirishima's right arm reaches across Midoriya's side, laying his hand on Todoroki's hip, as Bakugou does the same with Midoriya. Todoroki and Midoriya's hands meet in the middle, as they twine together. All four connected, just like the start of this night.

"Goodnight," Todoroki yawns.

"Goodnight, IcyHot,"

"Goodnight, Kacchan,"

"Goodnight, monkey,"

"Goodnight, babe,"

"Goodnight, Shitty Hair; goodnight, nerd,"

"Goodnight Kirishima,"

"Call me Eijirou,"

"O-Okay. Goodnight, Eijirou."

"Goodnight, Izuku,"


End file.
